


Do You Have Any In Red?

by blythechild



Series: Brainfarts I wrote down [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confusion, Fluff, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Humor, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Male Friendship, Poor John, Sexual Tension, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Suggestive Themes, Underwear, Underwear Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock breaks into John's room late at night to rifle through his underwear drawer. For a case.</p><p> </p><p>This is a work of fanfiction and as such I do not claim ownership over the characters herein. It was created as a personal amusement. This story shouldn't be read by those under the age of 14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Have Any In Red?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in response to draycevixen's prompt phrase: "It's not what it looks like".

"Sherlock, what-"

"It's not what it looks like, John."

"It _looks_ like you're rooting through my underwear drawer at two in the morning."

"Yes. Well. In that case, I'll amend my previous statement to say it's not PRECISELY what it looks like." Sherlock squinted at John in the minimal light cast from the hallway. "Do you have red ones? I require red."

John was sleepy but still managed to work up a good huff over that comment pretty quickly.

"Get away from my shorts! Get out of my room! And stop lurking around the flat in psychologically disturbing ways!"

Sherlock dropped a handful of John's underwear dramatically. "John," he sighed in a long-suffering way.

"What do you need red roos for anyway?"

"I was hoping you'd wear them."

John swallowed hard. Was it getting warm in there? "I beg... beg your pardon?"

"I need you in red undershorts. It's rather urgent."

"Umm, well... that's not... I don't think... we shouldn't-"

"John, it's for the Raffhi case," Sherlock's tone suggested that he would've rolled his eyes, if rolling his eyes weren't so pedestrian. "I need to re-enact the murder."

"Oh. I see." John wondered if Sherlock could see him blushing in the low light. Probably. And then a new thought occurred to him. "Wait, wasn't the Raffhi case the one about the one bloke who accidentally choked his boyfriend to death during sex?!?"

"I'm not convinced it was an accident, which is why we need to recreate it. And the victim was wearing red undershorts, so do you have any or not? If not, we could substitute others and just make a note of it in the file, but the lack of authenticity will bother me..."

"Get OUT, Sherlock!" John threw whatever was closest to him, which sadly turned out to be his mobile. It smashed into the doorframe next to Sherlock's head. "No recreated murder at 2 am! No undershorts! No simulated sex acts!"

Sherlock blinked. "Who said anything about 'simulated'?"

John's alarm clock quickly followed his mobile.


End file.
